


Prompt - Courtney & Henry

by orphan_account



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spoilers for s01 Ep10Can someone please write about all the moments Henry and Courtney could’ve had as cousins but never got (maybe including the others finding out they r family)
Relationships: Courtney Whitmore & Henry King Jr.
Kudos: 11





	Prompt - Courtney & Henry

This is just a prompt of sorts for someone else to write that I would love to see. Thankyou.


End file.
